Inside Out (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Family are Eating) *Amanda Woodward: So, how was the first day of school? *Donna Silenter: It was fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Star Butterfly: Sure did. *Lina Volt: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Amanda Woodward Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Amanda Woodward Clears her Throat Louder) *Thaddius Vent: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Oscar the Piano: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Thaddius Vent: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: Signal him again. *Palmer Woodward: Ah, so, Donna, how was school? *Star Butterfly: Seriously? *Treat Heart Pig: You've gotta be kidding me! *Vixey: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Productions) *(Lydia Deetz Touches a Button) *Donna Silenter: School was great, all right? *Eduardo: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Amanda Woodward: Donna, is everything okay? *(Donna Scoffs) *Oscar the Piano: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Thaddius Vent: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Oscar the Piano: No! Not the foot! *Palmer Woodward: Donna, I do not like this new attitude. *Clancy Wiggum: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Eduardo: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Chief Wiggum Punches Eduardo and Hits a Button) *Donna Silenter: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Oscar the Piano: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Thaddius Vent: Take it to deaf con 2. *Oscar the Piano: Deaf con 2. *Palmer Woodward: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Clancy Wiggum: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Donna Silenter: Yeah, well, well-- *Thaddius Vent: Prepare the foot! *Oscar the Piano: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Oscar the Piano: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Palmer and Donna Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Chief Wiggum Screams) *Donna Silenter: Just shut up! *Thaddius Vent: Fire! *Palmer Woodward: That's it. Go to your room. *Oscar the Piano: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Thaddius Vent: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Treat Heart Pig: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style), and Finding Darwin Watterson (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style)... *(Vixey Pushes a Button) *Pepe Le Pew: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Amanda Woodward: So, Donna, how was the first day of school? *Donna Silenter: Fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Star Butterfly: Sure did. *Lina Volt: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: Signal the husband. *Amanda Woodward: (Clear throat) *Thaddius Vent: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Oscar the Piano: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Thaddius Vent: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: I'm Linda Belcher. This is Proud Heart Cat. That's Clancy Wiggum. *Clancy Wiggum: What? *Linda Belcher: This is Lydia Deetz. And that's Eduardo. *Eduardo: (Screaming) *Linda Belcher: We're Donna Silenter's emotions. These are Donna Silenter's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Proud Heart Cat: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Linda Belcher: What happened? Proud Heart! *Eduardo: She did something to the memory! *Amanda Woodward: Is everything okay? *Donna Silenter: I dunno. *Eduardo: Change it back, Linda! *Linda Belcher: I'm trying! *Proud Heart Cat: Linda, no! Please! *Linda Belcher: Let it go! *Eduardo: The core memories! *Linda Belcher: No, no, no, no! *Clancy Wiggum: Can I say that curse word now? *Lydia Deetz: What do we do now? *Eduardo: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Lydia Deetz: We have a major problem. *Eduardo: Oh, I wish Linda was here. *Linda Belcher: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Proud Heart Cat: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Linda Belcher: Think positive! *Proud Heart Cat: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Eduardo: What was that? Was it a bear? *Lydia Deetz: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Clancy Wiggum: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Linda Belcher: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style), and Finding Darwin Watterson (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style)) *Linda Belcher: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Lydia Deetz: It's broccoli! *Clancy Wiggum: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Caractacus P. Doom: Who's the birthday girl? *Donna Silenter: (Yells) *Eduardo: Brain freeze! *Linda Belcher: Hang on! Donna, here we come! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Trailers Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts